Never Say Goodbye
by FLightSky
Summary: Yuri. Smut. Humanized. AJ moves to the city and gets involved with some classmates in college.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: As I warned, yuri. Lemons in later chapters. It starts out with a 'crack' pairing, though it will change to AppleDash. Warning: LEMON in first chapter. Enjoy!)**  
**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own MLP, BUUUUUT I do own the plot and will kill anyone who tries to steal it. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**  
POV: Rainbow Dash  
"R-rain..." Rarity tried, but her soft moan was silenced by my lips on hers. It was nice living in the dorm across the hall from your best friends. It gave you benifits.  
"Shhhh," I told her, pulling away. "Don't say anything unless you're screaming it," I whispered in her ear, trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. I thought about teasing her, but I've done so much of that to the poor girl aready, so I continued on down. I licked her, my tongue barely grazing her wet sex. I earned a whimper. I took that as permission to stick my tongue inside of her, earning a low moan.  
I grinned to myself. Moans just sounded so much better with a British accent.  
I continued to eat her out, her shivering and whimpering, until she screamed my name, cumming into my mouth. I lapped up her juices then went back up, kissing her, letting her taste herself as I slid my tongue inside her mouth, sliding t along hers.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make a cliff hanger. That was Rainbow and Rare, btw. Hope you enjoyed the readable porn. More to come! ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So, I would appreciate ideas and stuff. not only for this, but for other fics too. I take requests. Stuff I can do: Bleach, Strawberrry Panic, MLP, Final Fantasy xiii, Death Note, Fruits Basket, Black Butler, most movies that have Natalie Portman in them. I can do other stuff as well, but if it doesn't make the list, I will probably need the fandom explained to me. Just saying.)**

**DISCLAIMER: MLP BELONGS TO HASBRO. Only on the HUB. Thank you for your support.**

**Chapter 2**

(AJ's POV)

I got off the plane, my luggage already at NYU, waiting for me. It sure was a big change going from the country in Montana to the big New York City. IU could easily get lost, and I'm fairly good with direction. Pushing my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes, I looked around. some girl, my dorm mate, was supposed to meet me here in the airport. I was told I couldn't miss her, she had purple wavy hair, and was 'elegant' looking. I saw no one who met that description, though I kept my eyes peeled for purple hair.

After about five minutes of looking, I heard a huff beside me and looked over to see fluffy purple hair and designer clothes. "Well, howdy, miss. Are you supposed to be the one I'm living with?" I asked her. She looked at me, horrified.

"Oh my, what ever are you wearing?" she asked, her accent vaguely British, and over-dramatic. I followed her eyes up to my straw hat. I took it off and held it in front of her.

"What, this? it's a hat. Could I ask for yer name?" I asked her, confused. She looked at the hat in horror, then, probably deciding that it was rude to stare, turned her attention to me.

"I'm Rarity, though most of my friends call me Rare. you must be Apple Jack, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"I go by AJ though. So, are we gonna go to our dorms?" I asked putting the hat back on. She shook her head.

"Tch. Let me take you shopping first. You really need to go. I'll pay for everything," she said. I shrugged.

"Kay, sounds good ter me. Where we gonna go?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Work on your grammar as you follow me," she said, walking off. I looked after her, confused, before following, shrugging. She was... Interesting. I'll give her that. Not your average everyday on the block kind of person.

**(A/N: I know I know. Short. Don't worry. They will keep getting longer. I promise! I really do! lol, next chapter, AJ x Rare. Maybe a lemon, not sure yet. There will be one within the next two chapters though. I promise.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Yay! Someone likes this! This was really just a test run knid of thing. I promise to try to make chapters longer. I really will try! Short chapters annoy me too... *growls* So, without further ado, shopping with Rarity! Form Rare's POV. Poor AJ... lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: Though I may pretend to be Rarity at time, I do not own MLP. Depressing, yeah? I know. i should own it. I'd make it wonderful, not that it isn't already.**

**Chapter 3**

I looked over at her as we walked down the streets to go shopping in down-town New York city, still horrified by the hat. Finally i sighed.

"AJ, could you take off the hat and get rid of the straw in your mouth? it's very unbecoming, and I simply won't allow it." I stated. AJ looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Rarity, this is part of who I am, yeh can't jus'" she was cut off as I grabbed the hat, carrying it out of her reach.

"No hat." I said again, firmly. she just stared at me. "That is also very impolite, do you use manners in the country? I thought you did, but now, I'm thinking elsewise." I told her, frowning. I had to admit, she was cute without the hat. She glared at me.

"Hat. Now." she demanded. i shook my head.

"Now now, AJ, don't make me throw it away. Go in there," I added, pushing her into a high-end store. "I'll pay for anything you want, you need a whole new wardrobe." I told her, grabbing her by the wrist and, ignoring her protests, dragged her to the jeans.

"First, jeans. You need some that aren't all stained up with mud..." i said, more to myself than her. I looked over at her, eyeing her up, trying to guess her size. Finally, i turned back around and picked up a pair that would fit her perfectly. I handed them to her.

"Here. Try these on." I demanded.

"Uh, Rarity..." she started, but couldn't finish as I steered her into a dressing room, going in with her and locking the door.

"There, nice and comfortable, and private," I told her, unbuttoning the pants she had on. I had to suppress a laugh as she started to freak out.

"R-rarity! What are ya doin'?" she stuttered, backing away from me. I frowned, looking at her.

"Well, helping you change, of course. We don't have much time, and you were just standing there," I told her, looking innocent. She just looked at me like I was crazy again. i rolled my eyes, stepping towards her and pulling down her pants. i smiled, looking up at her. "You have great taste in underwear, why is it that you're clothes are so horrid then?" I asked.

She blushed, looking away from me. "Would ya' jus' leave me alone? I don't need no new clothes," she growled.

"Tch. Improper grammar. It's I don't need new clothes, not I don't need no new clothes. And yes, you do need new clothes. This isn't the country, it's the city. You have to fit it." I told her.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

But, looks can't kill, and I didn't think she'd physically do something to me, so I pressed my luck, advancing even more upon her.

"We are roommates, you know," I said, her now pressed against the wall as my hand slid ever so lightly along the outside of her thigh causing her to blush. I looked away from my hand and up at her. "That's a good thing though, right? I mean, you do think we'll get along, don't you?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I took that moment to kiss her, my tongue in her mouth before she could protest. I slid my tongue alongside hers, slightly shocked when she wrapped her arms around me, kissing me back. After a minute, i pulled away to breath, meeting her eyes. She smiled.

"You do realize you basically just asked me out, right?" she asked me. I blinked, then smiled.

"Only if you get a new wardrobe," I decided to black mail her. She frowned.

"Fine..." she huffed, crossing her arms, pushing me away. I smirked, satisfied.

"Now, try these on?" I asked, handing her the jeans. She glared at them, but took them, putting them on. I smiled. "We are so getting those," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"go get more clothes," she grumbled. Happily, I left, returning with a bunch of shirts and pants for her to try on. I knocked on her door, almost dropping clothes. she blinked at me when she opened it.

"Rare, I said to get sum clothes, not the whole store, sugahcube." she said, sounding slightly irritated. I frowned.

"So... you won't try them on?" I asked. She sighed.

"If I try them on, then after this, we are done shopping for the month," she stated. I frowned, but gave in.

"Okay, now try them on. I'm sure they'll look fabulous on you," I told her, walking in with her, going for her shirt this time. Her hands caught my wrists.

"Out, Rarity," she told me sternly. I looked at her in shock, not wanting to leave.

"But... It'll be longer if I-" I was cut off as she kissed me lightly.

"Out." she repeated, opening the door and gently pushing me out. I sighed, sitting on a bench, waiting for her, starting to get worried when she wasn't coming out.

"AJ, are you done changing?" I called.

"Almost," she said, then walked out a few minutes later in her normal clothes. She held all of them but a pink shirt that she handed back to me. "That's the only one we ain't gettin'" she said. I was stunned.

"I wanted to see them on you..." I started, but stopped as she walked away from me. i sighed, putting the shirt in the pile of unwanted clothes, hurrying after her to pay.

"AJ!" I said, finally catching up, panting slightly. I really wasn't one for exercise. She turned slightly to look at me.

"Hmmm? If it's about not seeing them on me, you'll get to eventually. I'll let you tell me what to wear," she said. i froze, smiling hugely.

"Really? Oh, could I make you some clothes too, then?" I begged, hugging her. I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead. I don't know why I'm, agreein' to this madness, but ah am." she told me, setting the clothes on the counter at the checkout. i took out y credit card, handing it to the cashier.

"Now I'm really glad you're my new roommate," I said with a grin. She looked slightly worried, like I was planning rape or murder or something. In my mind though, I was wondering if it would really be rape. I mean, she'd like it, right?

**(A/N: So, Rare and Apple will be together for a little bit, but I promise it will eventually be AppleDash. Just trust me.)**


End file.
